Resident Evil Downfall
by Razial
Summary: Xander bumps into two young women who are celebrating the downfall of Umbrella and ends up learning more than he expected too, as well as having a night to remember.


Author: David Mycock

Title: Resident Evil: Downfall

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander Harris or any of the other characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer they belong to Joss Whedon, nor do I own any of the characters from the Resident Evil series they belong to Capcom and S.D Perry.

Pairing: Xander/Jill/Rebecca

Summary: Xander bumps into two young women who are celebrating the downfall of Umbrella and ends up learning more than he expected too, as well as having a night to remember.

(Washington)

Xander was, to put it frankly, bored out of his skull. His road trip had not exactly gone the way he had thought it would and he missed his friends back in Sunnydale. Leaving Buffy, Willow and Giles behind had been hard, but considering what they had just been through and the stress of some of the problems they had he had decided getting out of Sunnydale had been a good thing for them all.

He and Buffy had clashed far more than usual once Angel had come back from hell. His attempted dusting of the souled vamp with Faith had not gone down well. It did not matter to Buffy that he had believed Angel was still Angelus and had stolen the glove the insane Watcher Post had wanted, to her it had seemed he was just acting out. She still did not see the scars Angelus little rampage had left on some of them. She was blind to everything but Angel's return. A small part of him was happy she had her lover back, but that was over shadowed by the knowledge that if they got intimate again Angelus would return.

That problem had finally been dealt with once Angel had decided to leave Sunnydale for L.A. Surprising he found himself respecting the souled vampire for his choice. It was far more than he ever expected the vampire to do. Of course Buffy had been devastated, but he believed in the end it was the best thing for her. He hoped by the time he returned she will have partially got over her loss and put behind her problems of the last year. He wanted them to be friends like they were before Angelus got loose and caused chaos.

He sighed as he pulled his car into a motel parking lot. He had to buy a new car when his uncle's old Chevy broke down, just after leaving Sunnydale.

Luckily he had saved up enough money to buy a second hand land rover and he was still able to continue his trip for a small while. The fact he had made it to the capital was surprising. He was looking forward to seeing some historical sites like the Kennedy flame or the Lincoln Memorial. He had to remember to take some photo's to show the gang.

After checking in and having a nice hot shower he changed into a set of black jeans and a t-shirt. He headed out to see what he could find. He felt a sense of freedom here for some reason. He stopped and thought it over before coming to the conclusion it was because he doubted many vampires or demons lived in the capital. It would be too dangerous for them and risk exposure of their world. Still he frowned, best not being caught by surprise so he went back to his car and retrieved three stakes. He put them in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He had bought it in the last town he had stayed in for a very good price.

As he took in the sites of the capital he was amazed by some of the things he saw and he took careful notice of how the people acted and could see not one sign of fear of being out at night. This relaxed him some more, but he refused to ignore the possible danger. He headed for the Lincoln Memorial, wanting to see at least one historic site tonight before he slept.

After arriving he stared at the huge statue of the man who had helped win the civil war, only to be assassinated right after it ended.

He wondered what Lincoln had thought about in those last few days. It seemed to him at least the best people fell before their time. He shook his head as memories of Jenny Calendar, Kendra Hawthorne and Jessie McNally flashed before him, good people, brave people who have died in the fight well before their time. He still missed Jessie, no matter how much time had passed and he mourned the brave Kendra, a slayer called after Buffy's first death. Sadly he still felt Buffy was to blame for her death, as she allowed herself to be mislead by Angelus, something she should have been to wise to do and he felt the loss of Jenny as well, she was a good person who tried to do her duty to her people, only to fail and be accused by Buffy of being a traitor and responsible for Angelus being free.

This still angered him, because no matter that Buffy was his friend he felt she and Angel were responsible for Angelus getting free. They had ignored the danger and hints that their union was wrong and they had paid the price. Had Buffy dealt with the accused vampire at the mall, after they had defeated the Judge then Jenny and Kendra would still be alive and the mistakes that led to their deaths avoided, but it was not to be. Finally the depressive thoughts got too much and he turned and headed for a local bar, as he needed a drink.

He would come back to take pictures of the memorial another day he promised himself. His thoughts as he walked finally began to become a bit more normal.

He entered the bar and looked around, noting the changes to the ones back in Sunnydale. This was something he had taken on to do, when he stayed in a city or town. He compared things, like night clubs and bars, to those back home. He found it an interesting thing to note how people did things differently. He headed for the counter and ordered a beer. He waited a minute and then paid once the barman was done. He turned and walked over to a table which no one was sitting at, but was next to one where two very attractive women were sitting, both were brunettes and from what he could see they were celebrating something.

He took a seat and began to drink his beer, whilst trying not to stare at the two women. He could see both of them as they were facing him both, so far completely unaware of his presence near them. The taller of the two women was stunning with crystal blue eyes and a very appealing face, the second had brown eyes which showed a loss of innocence and yet still held hope. He wondered why they were in such good spirits as he took another gulp of beer he looked away for a minute before turning back, he was surprised to find both women at his table looking at him.

"Can I help you?" he inquired, wondering if he had been caught staring at them.

"I think the question is can we help you?" the taller woman asked seriously. "You can't stop watching us," she added with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah," Xander said unsure what to say. "Sorry I couldn't help it, but you are both very attractive women, so sue me," he continued, putting a little bit of heat into his voice at the end.

He watched the two women exchange glances before turning back to him and looking him over. He allowed them to look all they want and continued to drink his beer.

"Does the name Umbrella mean anything to you?" the shorter woman inquired, her eyes locked on his face.

"Not really, except for what I have heard on the news lately," Xander answered, rather confused at the question. "Was a big pharmaceutical company, but was finally exposed as dealing in bio weapons if I remember the reports right," he told them, as he recalled what he had heard. "They were to blame for the destruction of Racoon City and other places, due to virus outbreaks," he added, shivering a little at the thought. "Why?" he asked.

Again the two women exchanged looks before shrugging and turning back to him, he was beginning to think these women were on the lookout for something or someone and he hoped they did not believe he was after them or something.

"We helped bringing Umbrella down," the taller woman told him, her eyes showing no deceit. "We were once members of Racoon City's S.T.A.R.S. division, before we came across the truth of Umbrella's secrets, most of our team was killed, but five of us escaped and tried to warn others of the truth," she informed him. "We failed and Racoon was destroyed. I barely escaped with my life, we and a few others joined together to bring them down and finally three months ago we did it," she continued with a small smile. "Today was the last hearing on the whole affair and whilst Spencer and a few others are in hiding, Umbrella is no more. We are now free and so we are celebrating," she finished.

Xander was gobsmashed at the tale, but he did not doubt them at all, due to the look in their eyes. The tell tale shiver that overcame them as the taller woman spoke told him just as much. Something in his posture or response must have told them he was no threat, as both relaxed a lot more.

"You seem to still be on alert for something, or otherwise you wouldn't have been suspicious of some random guy checking you both out?" he finally dared to ask.

"True, it will be a while before we get used to the idea that we are no longer going to be hunted, although I doubt all of Umbrella's goons are gone, so we'll have to keep an eye out," the taller one said. "Being checked out by some random guy before was a sure sign they were looking for us, but you do not look like an assassin," she stated with a wider smile. "I'm Jill Valentine and this is my friend and colleague Rebecca Chambers," she introduced them both.

"Alexander Harris," he replied with a smile of his own. "I'm on a road trip around the country and actually made it to the capital," he explained. "And no, I am not an assassin, they have no class and are way too dangerous," he added under his breath.

"What do you know about assassins?" Jill inquired, catching what he whispered once again a little tense.

"If I told you the truth, you would think I was insane," Xander said with a sigh, wishing he had not spoken, as he ordered a new beer and he asked if they wanted anything, a whiskey for Jill and a beer for Rebecca. "All I will say is that assassins are dangerous people and I do not like them," he stated his eyes cold, as he remembered the Tarakin Assassins that had tried to kill him and the gang.

Jill and and Rebecca watched him for a minute, noting the anger and hate on his face as he spoke, before relaxing again, clearly the young man in front of them had encountered some assassins before and maybe lost someone to them. They may not be cops anymore, but the training was still there and they used it to analyze the man in front of them. He was most likely twenty years old or a bit older and seemed weary of saying anything else to them.

His comment of saying they would think he was crazy, if he told them the truth was curious and they wanted to know what he meant. An idea sparked in Jill's mind and she whispered it quietly to Rebecca, whilst Alexander was distracted. A second later Rebecca giggled and nodded her assent, before whispering something back. Jill was a little taken aback at first, before realizing it was one of the reasons they had come here and since she had already told their story to Alexander he would do for their celebration, once they got his story out of him.

When Xander got back with the drinks and finally retook his seat he was slightly confused by the maniac grins on the faces of Jill and Rebecca, as they looked at him, he felt a shiver go up his spine and for once he couldn't exactly say it was a bad shiver.

An hour and a half later and five beers and two whiskey's later, Xander was telling them the truth about the night life and the real world that people all over the world believed to be nothing, but fairy tales. The bitter tone of voice he used, showed Jill and Rebecca, who'd had just as much to drink as he, that he believed what he was saying, when he spoke of the people he had lost the tone in his voice showed no lie, no falsehood that either former cop could tell.

This more than anything chilled them to the bone, because whilst they would certainly like to think Alexander was crazy, they could detect no lie.

He was telling them the truth as he knew it. His eyes were dead as he finished up and they could see the pain in his eyes. The pain of loss and terror, a look they had seen all too often on their own faces and that of their team, especially after the mansion incident. Jill felt slightly sick, as she realized if what Alex said was true, then there was worse horrors in the world other than human beings, who wanted money and power.

Rebecca was no better off, she felt like she was in a new nightmare with no way out to stop it.

Silence fell on the table, as they finished their last drink, each completely absorbed in their own thoughts. Finally Jill had enough of the repressive atmosphere and decided it was time to lighten things up and after putting up her half of the bill she grabbed her coat and with Rebecca's help dragged Alexander out of the bar once they got him to pay his half of the bill as well. They took him to his motel room, as they did not want Chris and Barry and the others to have any clue as to what they were up too. They knew for a fact Leon and Claire had checked into a second motel to have a night to themselves as well, without any interference and that is what they wanted. Sharing a guy was not exactly an ideal choice, but they were still too used to watching each other's back and so had decided to stick together, even in this. They were friends and this would cause no problems the next day.

After entering the motel room they took a quick look around, whilst Xander, as he said he preferred to be called, grabbed some aspirin for them all. The room was telling and showed even more he was telling the truth as they found stakes on his bed side table and a picture showing the people he described in his story.

This dispelled the last few doubts that Xander had anything to do with Umbrella and was trying to kill them. He was obviously exactly what he said he was a tourist with a very heavy past.

Jill accepted the aspirin and quickly downed it, as did Rebecca once they watched him do it first. They looked at one another again and smirked, looking forward to the fun to come.

Xander still seemed quite unaware of what they had planned, as he removed his leather jacket and threw it on the floor. This stopped when Rebecca grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall and kissed him as hard as she could. Jill leaned against the wall and watched as Xander finally came out of his shock at this move by her friend and for him to move his hands to her waist. He was clearly unsure if he had permission to do anything until Rebecca grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her skirt clad ass and patted it. She almost laughed at the look she could see in the young man's eyes, before shaking it off and moving forward herself and taking Rebecca's place in kissing Xander. It had been a long time for both of them in this area.

With their lives so dominated by the fight against Umbrella they had no time to date or even have a one night stand. Now they were determined to make up for lost time. She allowed Xander to grope her ass and begin to move her to the bed, now that he was clearly on the same page of her and Rebecca who was current removing her blouse and bra. She groaned as Xander begin to bit and kiss her neck, one of her most sensitive spots.

Finally she felt her legs hit the back of the bed and stopped, gently pushing him back which he allowed. Locking eyes with him and added a teasing glint she also began to remove her blouse and bra, enjoying the look of rapture that lit up his face, as he saw her rather impressive bust.

She quickly removed the rest of her clothes, joining Rebecca in being naked and then helping her disrobe Xander, who just stood stock still. Once he was naked she had to admit she was impressed by the size of his dick and she licked her lips in anticipation. They both pulled him onto the bed and then each crawled up on a side kissing their way up his body, as they reached his mouth their hands jointly grasped his dick and began to slowly jack him off, causing him to moan. Xander was not about to be dominated by the two women and managed to work his head down to capture Jill's left breast in his mouth and began to suck at it, making her falter for a minute before she resumed her work.

Jill was pleased to see Xander seemed to know what he was doing, as he worked her breast which meant the night was indeed going to be fun. Finally she mounted Xander, wanting to feel him inside her. Rebecca shifted so she was mounted over his face and soon was moaning, as he went to work on her. The smile of her friends face was something she had not seen for a long while, so she was pleased to see she was enjoying herself. Leaning forward slightly she began to move in sync with Xander, keeping eye contact with Rebecca who also leaned forward and in a shocking move brought her into a heated kiss. She moaned wondering what her friend was up to before going with it. She felt her friend begin to play with her breasts and quickly returned the favor, unwilling to be out done by her friend who gave her a wicked grin when they separated from the kiss.

They remained in that position for the next twenty minutes going all out, until finally Rebecca screamed out in orgasm and fell off Xander, who quickly reached up and pulled her down and twisted them so she was underneath him. He quickly captured her right breast in his mouth whilst he played with the other with his free hand. She locked her legs around him, increasing the pleasure she felt and began to feel the on rushing orgasm approach, when she felt what had to be Rebecca's hand touch and grope her, she quickly gave in and climaxed, followed a second later by Xander who groaned in her ear as he did.

A few minutes later they were relaxing against each other on the bed, basking in the afterglow. Jill and Rebecca grinned at each other, knowing the night was not over yet. Finally after five minutes they quickly began again enticing Xander with a little lesbian display, to their pleasure he quickly joined in. As then night wore on they had sex three more times, before finally falling into a deep sleep. None of them would awake until noon the next day where upon awakening they had sex again, before finally showering and getting ready for the day.

"So how long are you staying, Alex?" Jill inquired of their friend, as considering what they had done the night before and this morning that was how she saw him.

"I don't now yet, why?" Xander replied. "Or do you want me to stay?" he said teasingly

"Oh I do," Rebecca shot back. "You are real good with your hands and I like your sense of humor," she added with a grin. "Plus I think all three of us get well together, what do you think Jill?" she asked.

Jill thought it over for a few minutes before smiling, "I agree. I think we do go well together," she stated. "I think we could even have a future together what do you say Alex?" she inquired.

Xander was quite stunned by their remarks and yet he could not deny the images they conjured were very appealing. He could go home and hope his friendships with the gang worked out or he could stay here and build some new relationships.

"I need time to think on that," he finally responded. "So fancy showing me some sights?" he asked, to which the two women smirked and led him out of the motel.

In the end Xander decided to stay in Washington, buying a nice comfortable house with three bedrooms, which Jill and Rebecca took. The call to his friends to inform them of his choice was not well received and he ended up hanging up, as Buffy accused him of abandoning her. His relationship with Jill and Rebecca continued and after a first tense meeting with Chris, Barry, Leon and Claire he soon became a friend of them all.

Two and a half years later he married Jill in a very small ceremony, with only Joyce, Dawn, Giles and Willow showing up from his old friends.

He had returned to Sunnydale a year before and tried to patch up some of his broken friendships, but failed in most aspects, expect for Giles, Willow and of course Joyce and Dawn who were very happy to see Xander move on with his life, something they themselves had done by moving to New York a few months ago, after Dawn had been kidnapped by a vampire.

Rebecca remained a lover of both Xander and Jill, but as he could not marry her as well, without running into legal problems, they shared many wild nights. Both eventually got pregnant and soon Jill gave birth to a girl they named Jennifer Dawn Harris and Rebecca gave birth to a boy they named Jessie Christopher Harris. They all recovered from the horrors they had seen in their lives and soon Leon and Claire also married, whilst Chris found a woman named Sheva to settle down with. Kids followed for them all.

The end

(Authors notes: This story was based on an idea given to me by one of the reviews for my story Resident Evil: Dark Forces and is a one off only. It basically ignores what happened after Umbrella fell and you can consider Wesker dead).


End file.
